Update:Defender of Varrock
Captain Rovin wil graag een dappere avonturier voor een verkenningsmissie in de Wildernis hebben. Onder de wachters van Varrock gaat het gerucht dat het gedrag van de zombies vreemd is en ze in goed bewapend in georganiseerde opstellingen klaarstaan. Dat is niet het normale gedrag van zombies. Ze lopen meestal doelloos rond in een bepaalde omgeving. Zou het zo kunnen zijn dat iemand de controle over ze heeft? Er zijn verhalend bekend van dat kwaadaardige leiders in het verleden zombielegers hebben geleid en als dat zo was, had de stad Varrock een groot probleem en hield de stad alleen stand door de dappere besluiten van de mensen en helden uit de stad. Dit zou wel eens meer kunnen worden dan een verkenningsmissie. "Het is lang geleden dat ik een Quest heb geschreven en ik heb hier al een tijdje aan gewerkt. Ik verheug me dus erg op deze update." "Ik heb door de jaren heen een hoop achtergrondinformatie over RuneScape bedacht. Het is leuk om de kans te hebben om meer daarover in mijn eigen Quests te onthullen. Je hebt misschien gezien dat de Legend of Arrav open einden heeft en ik wilde graag aandacht besteden aan een paar ervan. Ik heb geprobeerd om een Quest te maken met leuke puzzels en een spannend verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden." Paul, update-ontwerper van RuneScape Samenvatting Praat met Captain Rovin in de noordwestelijke toren van het paleis van Varrock om Defender of Varrock te starten. Je hebt 51 Agility en Hunter, 54 Smithing en 59 Mining nodig. Je moet ook Shield of Arrav, The Knight's Sword, Romeo and Juliet, Demon Slayer, Temple of Ikov, The Family Crest, What Lies Below en Garden of Tranquillity hebben gedaan. Je moet tegen verschillende vijanden van level 85 kunnen vechten en je kudo's van Shield of Arrav in het museum van Varrock hebben opgeëist. Je moet je ook tegen de Revenants in de wildernis willen verweren. Het lezen van Legend of Arrav in de Knowledge Base laat je het verhaal van de Quest beter begrijpen. Ander nieuws... We hebben een aantal veranderingen aan de gevaarlijke gevechten in Clan Wars gedaan. In zulke gevechten is het nu mogelijk om een aantal spullen van je tegenstander op te rapen, zoals voedsel, potions, runes en andere munitie, maar dan moet je ze wel in het gevecht kunnen gebruiken. Je kunt dus geen voedsel oppakken als je in het gevecht geen voedsel mag gebruiken. Deze drops hebben invloed op het handelslimiet van jou en je tegenstander. We hebben de lijst voorwerpen die je aan andere spelers uit kunt lenen, uitgebreid. Je kunt nu bijvoorbeeld een aantal nieuwe beloningen van Treasure Trails uitlenen. Je kunt ook extra oude voorwerpen uitlenen, zoals dragon spears en rune of granite armour en wapens. Om te zien of iets ruilbaar is, moet je in de Knowledge Base kijken. De bone grinder bovenin de Ectofuntus heeft nu een "Grind-x", waardoor je niet meer je vingers tot op het bot toe af hoeft te werken. De bracelet of regeneration heeft nu extra combatstats om het aantrekkelijker te maken om het te gebruiken. Hoewel dit het voorwerp duurder maakt, zal het door de bonussen een goede keuze zijn in sommige typen gevechten.